


I'm Not as Bad of a Guy as You Think I Am

by Hannah_jo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mind Manipulation, Post-Canon, Prison, Scary Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_jo/pseuds/Hannah_jo
Summary: With Dream and Tommy in one prison cell room with nothing to do until Tommy can get out, it's obvious tensions will rise. However, Dream can use this time to his advantage. Maybe just by talking, just through being there, he can get information he wants.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Kudos: 17





	I'm Not as Bad of a Guy as You Think I Am

**Author's Note:**

> These are based off of the RP characters TommyInnit & Dream, not the actual people. This contains spoilers from the most recent TommyInnit stream, after his death and revival. 
> 
> It's super short, not much to it. Enjoy!

____________________  
"How much longer?"  
"I don't know."  
"How much fucking longer."  
"Tommy, I don't know."  
"You green piece of shit."  
"Okay, Tommy."  
Dream shook his head, adjusting his position against the wall. Tommy sat on the far corner from him, his back to the lava. He hugged his knees to his chest. Dream stood tall, one foot perched against the obsidian. He held his gaze to Tommy.  
"Will you stop looking at me? Mind your own damn business, will you?"  
"Your business is now mine too."  
"Shut the fuck up, Dream."  
"Why do you have to be so hostile?"  
"What- Why- You fucking killed me! I was punched to death!"  
"I saved you."  
"You what? You- No, you didn't SAVE me, you killed me! That's some shite saving!"  
"I saved you from two months with Wilbur. You could have been with him for years, decades, centuries..."  
"What the hell!? I wouldn't have been there in the first place if you didn't fucking kill me!"  
Dream stared at Tommy for a moment, unmovingly.  
"What?"  
"Do you truly believe that?"  
Tommy scoffed. "Of course. Everyone's on the same side now, because everyone's problems were caused by you, Dream- they were all started with you. You do realize that, right? Everything that happened was your fault, and everyone is aware of- everyone knows that."  
Dream chuckled.  
"What? What is it now, Dream?" Dream did a sarcastic shrug, leaving Tommy with his brows furrowed. Tommy let it process for a minute. "Oh. The TNT."  
"Explain it to me. I want to see your thought process."  
"Fuck off."  
"Mhm. Go on. You have nothing better to do in here, and you know it."  
"You're- you are shit. Absolute shit."  
Minutes passed.  
"You haven't been out of this cell. Which means someone else did the TNT. Which means there is at least one person who isn't really on our side. Who is it?"  
"That's not important, Tommy. Tell me what is."  
"They knew that you were going to kill me. Which is fucking shit of you, by the way." He shook his shaky finger at Dream for a futile attempt at emphasizing his point.  
Dream drew his words out with care, allowing Tommy to take in every last syllable. "So... somehow, let's say you got out of here. Wouldn't that mean that there is still someone out there that would take your life? But they don't have the abilities that I do to take you back. They aren't a God."  
"You aren't a God."  
"And that doesn't even matter, does it? Even if I had no control, do you really think that there would never be conflict between L'Manburg and Pogtopia and all its remnants? War is always going to exist, Tommy. You would be the one to know more than others, because who is always at the front lines, hm? Who is ALWAYS shouting as loud as he possibly can to get his voice across, no matter how many people tell him no?" Dream chuckled. "It's you, Tommy. Except now you all don't have a common enemy. So who would they gang up on? Who has caused the most problems?"  
"Shut up."  
"I mean, sure you—"  
"Fucking shut up!"  
"They sure wouldn't take you back. Then you would REALLY be with Wilbur for years, and years, and years..."  
"I hate you."  
"Mhm."  
"I hate you."  
"Because you know I'm right."  
Tommy looked away towards the lava. It was beginning to burn the skin closest to its fumes.  
"Please don't bring Wilbur back, Dream. He's gone crazy."  
"Tommy, I've already said this. Multiple times. I'm going to revive him. That doesn't mean you have to hate it."  
"Why- Do- What do you mean I don't have to hate it? He's talking like, he's talking about-"  
"About what? You haven't even given me a straight answer on what's so bad on what he'll do!" Dream laughed.  
"I don't- I don't know, man!" Tommy stuttered. "He's been in there for years, he's gone completely insane, man!" He anxiously ran his trembling fingers through his hair. "He said that the server would be in shambles if we were both alive, I don't know! That- that- that it was better for the server that we are- were dead!"  
Dream ignored Tommy's state of agitation, instead raising an eyebrow. "He prefers being dead?"  
"Look, man, I don't know—"  
"Say 'I don't know' one more time."  
"You can just fuck off, alright Dream? You are—believe it or not—a terrible person to be locked in a cell with. You're a green bastard who is so far BEYOND narcissistic that—"  
"Tommy."  
"That- that- you just think you can—"  
"Tommy."  
"That you can just do whatever it is you want, and- and- and-"  
Dream pushed himself off the wall, taking long strides towards him. "Shut UP." Tommy shut up. "It's your turn to shut up, now." Dream crouched directly in front of Tommy, balancing on the balls of his feet. "You aren't being reasonable, you aren't saying anything of interest, you're just filling the air with pointless mumbling." Dream lowered his voice. "So, say something meaningful. Does Wilbur prefer being dead?"  
Tommy's frightened eyes froze onto Dream's. "I- Uh, No." He swallowed, hard. It was like he was stuck there—in the cold eyes of this so called "god," and he couldn't do anything. "He said the whole server would be shambles, yes. But he wasn't saying it in a depressed, or in a bittersweet way. He seemed excited about it."  
Dream balanced there silently for a while longer. Maybe it was seconds, maybe it was minutes. The side of his mouth curled up—just a flick. "Mm." He rose from his crouched position and walked himself back over to the same place he remained minutes before—against the obsidian wall, one foot up, gazing at Tommy.  
"I'm not as bad as a guy as you think I am, Tommy. I can guarantee you that by the time you'll leave, you'll agree."  
____________________

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
